Wood
This is a composite article of the Elven race with Moon Elves and Wood Elves being the sub-species. A slight mention of Fae is involved due to their involvement with the Wood Elves. 'Synopsis:' The Elves are the prime magickal species of Nyxheim, a race whose power and understanding over magick has been untainted despite the corruption and renewal of worlds. As a race they are entirely conservative and their unique culture, mannerisms and philosophies lay etched in their deep and rich history. They have sacrificed and suffered much in their long years of life; the harsh reality of war, famine, death and their impending doom has weathered them into a strong, independent and united race. The Elves were the first to abolish the worship of Gods and instead turned to the comfort of their books and magick. Daevas have always been looked upon kindly by the Elves as teachers and leaders but never the objects of blind devotion. Today in Nyxheim, these Elves stay ever vigilant in guarding their lands from their foes. Often it is the littlest creatures who fall prey and such was the case with the Fae. Humans destroyed their homes and in the wars between the Elves and Men, these little creatures found themselves compelled to choose sides. The Wood Elves were the obvious choice and today these little creatures can be found as companions to warriors, mages and especially Wood Elf children. The Fae are a race with a rich, often obscure culture that has been guarded and kept secret by its members. They still practise their arts and rituals in secret and they still remember their old ways of life from Arcadia. 'Biology:' 'Appearance:' Moon Elves are exceptionally tall and lithe humanoid creatures clearly identified by their pointy-tipped ears, long, luxurious hair, slender almond-shaped eyes, soft, high cheekbones and fair, almost shimmering, skin. These features set them apart from the other humanoid races albeit they share similarities between their Wood Elf cousins. An average male Moon Elf is often more muscular and slightly taller than the average female yet the distinction between this dichotomy is often lost upon foreign races. Their hair colours may be of any pigment though lineages have shown that gold, silver and the occasional sable hair are common varieties. Eye colour is a tricky task to determine as it has been known to often change. Mages, witches, wizards and sorcerors have shown varying changes in eye colour as their power has grown. Some have even linked eye colour to the use of their specific elements as children while others believe that it is a genetically variant trait. Similar to their Moon Elf cousins, Wood Elves have a tall and slender build and all the identifiable features of an Elf apart from the more muscular build and darker tones of skin colouration. An average Wood Elf male is more muscular than an average Moon Elf male; this contrast is also depicted in the females of the race. The Fae are tiny creatures with humanoid forms and beautiful, bright and colourful wings as large as their bodies. Their wings are unique in the sense that they have a thin, delicate frame with webby, membraneous skin coverings. Despite their small size, these creatures have tiny, sharp nails as a weapon. Their hair and eye colours vary widely but often they take brilliant, often unique tones. Some link this colour to the use of their elements while others link them to the place where they were born, the Fae often taking the skin, hair and eye colour of the place he/she originated from. At times they may take the forms of bright balls of light or translucent, ethereal forms of their bodies composed of pure energy. 'Abilities:' Elven: Speed and Agility: Elves pride themselves on three important abilities with speed and agility as one. Being a race of individuals not naturally gifted in terms of physical strength by human standards and being looked upon as frail, delicate and ultimately weak beings, the Elves honed the abilities they had till they not only excelled at it but also overwhelmed the other races with it. An Elf is able to run, jump, climb and swim like the wind; often their movements are too quick to percieve unless with a trained eye. This speed comes not with just physical ability but also a mental and magickal quickness. Superior hearing: Elves have a superior sense of hearing, almost magickal. They could hear the faintest whisper of the winds through the leaves or the splash of a droplet of water in a deep, icy chasm. They can even hear the voice of the spirits, the Muses, if they can listen hard enough. Superior smell: An affinity for nature has gifted the Elves with a unique sense of smell. They are able to pick up scents much better than a human nose though not as keenly as an Efferus might. Superior sight: Superior eyesight has granted the Elves the ability to percieve that which is impossible to percieve with human eyes alone. They can see spirits, the faint residues of magick as well as the flow of energies from one form to another. They also have superior physical eyesight but lack the ability to see in the dark. Naturally superior intelligence: The second of the Elf's prized abilities; their intelligence is far superior to that of an average human's though not on a superhuman level. This has lead them to build the most beautiful cities, to craft the most beautiful of weapons, to have drawn, sang or sculpted great works of art as well as to have pursued the various fields of magick to their limits, broken them and defined new ones. Advanced capability of Magick: The last of the Elf's superior skills but certainly not the tamest. Their skill with magick is reknowned throughout the lands as being the most ferocious yet entirely disciplined. Most creatures know to never battle a Moon Elf mage with magick alone. Wood Elves lack the superiority in magickal ability when compared to their cousins but this is compensated in their superior physical strength on par with humans. Immunity/Regeneration/Aura of Healing: The Elves are naturally immune to diseases which enables them to live for long years at a time. Their deaths are often natural in old age or unnatural through sword or sorrow. Poisons of a magickally corrosive nature may harm them but those of a physical nature have almost no effect. The Elves have a high regeneration rate but not something which may be considered superhuman. Their wounds heal faster over time, simple cuts and bruises taking a day while deep muscle trauma and bone injuries take a few weeks. They also have an "Aura of Healing" which may influence creatures around them to boost their healing rates. This natural ability has made them avid healers and practioners of healing magick. (More is explained on "Magick" under the "Magick" section.) Fae: Speed and Agility: Being very little and possessing powerful enough wings to fly has made the Fae creatures superb at speed and agility. Often they can be seen darting about in wisps of light, too quick for the human eye to catch or to completely percieve. Advanced capability of Magick: The Fae creatures are very adept at crafting and casting spells; some elven scholars have noted them akin to spirits and ethereal presences with the level of control of magickal power in their grasp. Their magick deals largely with nature or rather it is in nature taking form. Transformation: The Fae are able to transform their bodies into balls of light or translucent ethereal forms to slip between cracks, to hide, to frolick or to chase. This comes naturally to them as an inherent ability. 'Diet:' The Elven diet consists of fresh berries, nuts, succulent fruits, oats, honey, spices, fresh vegetables and rootcrops. Their ingredients are entirely provided for by nature and many unique and delightful dishes are known to be commonplace at the feasting table. Elven bread with honey and milk is nutritious enough to provide a burst of energy that may last throughout the whole day. However, a distinct different in diety lay between the sole practioners of magick and the commonfolk. Old magickal practioners are strictly vegetarian and avoid even the smell or sight of raw meat while commonfolk prefer a little meat on their plates. Small fowls, venison as well as seafood add to the diet of the commonfolk. Food is often grown, gathered or hunted for. Women as well as men partake in providing for the various households. However, the Moon Elf's habitat is not suitable for growing food and hardly anything can be gathered or hunted in the harsh wilderness. To combat this problem, common livestock have been kept in herds and cared for while entire orchards, gardens and fields have been cultivated indoors in a state of perpetual greenery with the aid of magick. Wood Elves live in a naturally evergreen environment and so food is abundant. Livestock kept are very few in number and that only in wild herds. They often supply their Moon Elf cousins with fresh dietary supplies. The Fae are creatures who are strictly vegetarian. Their physiology is incapable of digesting meat and so they resort to the Elven diet to satisify their hunger. Often they forage for themselves in the wild or have their meals provided for by their Wood Elf companions. However, the Fae are a proud little race who would much rather find their own food instead of relying on others. 'Life Cycle:' Elven: Fae: (How do they age? Child, teenager, adult, wrinkled grandpa? Lifespan. How do they reproduce? How often?) 'Behavioural Traits:' Elves: Social habits: Elves are very social creatures when dealing with interactions within their own race. They enjoy singing, dancing, sharing stories or scholarly secrets with each other. An Elf living in isolation would soon die of sorrow than anything else. Racial discrimination: Elves have a binary understanding of their race and half-breeds; either you're an elf or you're not. An elf is looked upon as a brother or sister and warmly accepted into their society while a non-elf is treated with caution and alienated in their society. The recent atrocities against their race have left a deep hatred for humans while races apart from the Fae, Efferii and Silver Dragons face a similar prejudice. They believe that non-elf races have the great potential to do evil as they have demonstrated many times in the past. Their hunger for power is to be kept leashed and if they step out of line they are to be eliminated for the good of the world. Pride: The Elves are a naturally proud race. They have a rich culture which spans several thousands of years and ideals and philosophies that have remained untainted despite the destruction of their worlds. They pride themselves on their lineage, their society, their knowledge, their virtues and their intelligence. However, this should not be mistaken with hubris. They are neither arrogant nor have the overpowering need to belittle other races for being inferior (though they are quick to point out some obvious racial flaws but that's the bitter truth!). Their pride in themselves has lead them to being vigilant in guarding their secrets, to developing and bettering themselves and to nurture and instill their values into their offspring so that they may carry on their legacy. Abolishment of religion: The Elves had faced a betrayal from their Goddess in the old world of Celestia after which their faith has never reached such a blindless devotion. Steadily a shift was seen in the elven mindset from the thought of submitting to a deity to a more scholarly, spiritual and more fulfilling approach. Hence they abolished the worship of Gods and adopted a new, independent way of life. Daevas have always been regarded as teachers and helpful guides but nothing more. Tolerance: Despite their dislike of other races, Elves are quite tolerant beings. They would much rather resort to a calm and productive solution to a problem instead of finding a more violent and aggressive one. However, their tolerance should not be mistaken for weakness. They have shown many times that they are more than capable of waging wars when driven to the limits of their tolerance. Humans have sadly waned their patience and they are now more aggressive in their approach to guard their homelands. The value of life and sacrifices: The Elves value life in all of its forms. Even when hunting they will offer respect and a solemn prayer for their fallen prey. However, they also know the value of taking a life. Humans have taught them much and one of those things was to extinguish one life to save many others. Stasis; a balanced way of life: The Elven way of life is fun and joyous. They do not fight all the time nor do they wage wars on a daily basis. They have a more relaxed view on life since Elves tend to live for very long years at a time. They do not engage in petty squabbles over things that humans do (such as wealth, fame etc) and neither do they waste the precious years of their lives in pursuing human goals. They choose to remain in stasis (in stability) while the world around them blooms, withers and dies to be born again. 'Society' 'Habitat & Architecture:' (A little prereading: Altamira was the city of magick and the capital kingdom of Nifredil, the land of the Moon Elves. Novgorod was the larger kingdom under which came the Northern shores (ports of entry and trade for Nifredil-Amar), Cape of Falmari (which housed the naval fleet of elven ships), The White City (which was the heart of Novgorod), Talath-Dirnen (the guarded plains with major trade routes about the kingdom), Nan-Tathren (the Land of Willows which served as the agricultural sector of Novgorod) and Nargothrond (a stronghold built deep into the mountain ranges around the border between Nifredil and Amar, now called "Nifel Loren"; it housed the fabled dragon-riders, aerial fleets and houses of dragonblooded Moon Elves.) The White City and the Northern shores have been destroyed by humans. Moon Elves inhabit the icy tundras of Kyrheim which is largely uninhabited due to its harsh terrain. With Novgorod destroyed, the Moon Elves are now largely concentrated around Altamira, their oldest remaining city, which sits guarded by the Nifel Loren mountain range . This city protects them against the harsh blizzards, constant storms and subzero climate. Rain, snow, hail and strong winds are common and periodic though a bright, crisp and chilly sunny weather is constant all around the year. The land of the Moon Elves is a white blanket of pristine and unyielding ice which may seem docile and favourable as one enters the lands but brutal, harsh and bleak as one journeys deeper. Nargothrond, Talath-Dirnen and Nan-Tathren also serve as strongholds for the Moon Elves though the plains of Talath-Dirnen are bleak and lifeless and Nargothrond largely abandoned by its original occupants. Nan-Tathren is now Riv Amar, the second city of the Wood Elves. The Cape of Falmari houses the naval fleets as well as the aerial fleets of the Elves and is a home to Wood Elves and Moon Elves alike. Wood elves inhabit the cities of Asrai and Riv Amar situated in the forests of Evergreen. The destruction of Athel Loren forced the Wood Elves to retreat deep into Evergreen where they co-founded Riv Amar with their Moon Elf cousins on the lands of Nan-Tathren. The Wood Elves prefer a warmer climate and so this served well for their purposes. The forests are often hot, humid and dense as one approaches the threshold of human civilisation but the weather turns cool, calm and windy as one journeys deeper towards Riv Amar and Asrai. Their habitat consists of vast plains, deep valleys, large mountains and hills as well as many small and large lakes at the heart of Evergreen. Evergreen experiences a hot and wet tropical climate year round with thunderstorms, cyclones and hurricanes. Rainy, sunny, windy and cloudy weather are common under the protective canopy of Evergreen though at times snow may fall across the lands from Nifel Loren and a chilly weather consumes the forest bed. Following the acts of the humans have led Moon Elves to build their cities in secret and with magick. A thick cover of mist envelopes their lands and forests which makes it impossible to see through and certainly impossible to fly over due to the blizzards and thunderstorms. A ward serves as the second defense which magickally guards their cities; one may only enter a city if they know it is there, otherwise it will go unnoticed. The Elves tend to build beautiful cities depending on their environment and availibility of resources. They build with carved stones, metals, wood as well as with magick, however, there is a distinct difference between Moon Elf and Wood Elf design. Moon Elves rely more on stones and metal due to their need of a fortified stronghold while Wood Elves rely more on wood and large trees to make their homes. Both forms of architecture are commonplace in Moon Elf and Wood Elf societies from their interactions. The Fae have a more unique way of living; large families of them will usually inhabit one large tree with different nooks and burrows for each of them. The ones who choose to live in the wilds make nests in the tallest of trees beneath the canopy to avoid pesky foragers of the forest bed and scavengers of the sky. The royal family of Faes live in Asrai as part of the elven court with a special, hidden garden designated as their home. 'Industry:' The Elves have a very different form of economy from a human point of view. Children are taught basic survival skills at an early age along with personal discipline. They are able to make their own clothes, shoes, weapons as well as hunt, forage and scavenge. This basic foundation has removed the need for simple jobs such as cobblers, tailors, potmakers, etc. Often the elves in a household will craft their own tools from a forge and skills in crafting weapons are passed down through strong family lines. Whatever they have in excess is often shared with the community or traded for something of equal worth. Elves do not place monetary value on objects. Objects are praised for their beauty, for their usefulness and for their power bot for how much gold you can pawn it for. A common bartering system has been established where trade is based on equivalent exchange. Production of goods for the community is based on providing for the masses instead of mainstream capitalism which is often seen in human societies. An elvish household is always capable of sustaining itself since large families own land and engage in farming and raising livestock. Objects of value include metals, jewellery, books, tools, fine fabrics, weapons and basically anything that an elf could need. Not everyone can be the best farmer, weaponmaker, armourmaker or tailor. 'Social Structure:' (Politics. How is power divided? How are they ruled?) 'Family Life:' (If everyone writes here about Mom, Dad, and the children I am going to slit my wrists. It’s a fantasy world. Be creative. Sure humans will have that, but I hope also to see some diversity. I want to see communal love. I want to see a race that raises its newborns together, meaning, every adult serves as parent and there are no private households; a race whose newborns get raised by other younglings who are a bit older, etc. I don’t know. I just don’t want to see the typical family structure for everyone. Be creative! ) 'Education:' (What do they learn? Who teaches them? Is it arts? Books? Is it hunting? Fishing? This can sometimes be closely related to the blank above.) 'Culture & Arts:' (Every civilization has art and culture, it is the admiration of beauty, they study of it, the expression of it. It can be music, literature, philosophy, even sports. Think of humanities!) 'Language:' What language do they speak? What are the origins? How are names typically structured? With which sounds? Do they repeat “ian” a lot in the end of the male names? Do they have family names? Are they named because of their personality, their appearance, or their skills? 'Religion:' (Don’t elaborate much here on deities. Try to think of values instead, or perhaps rituals if there are any. It’s fine to be atheist, but what we are aiming here for is spirituality.) 'Immigration & Emigration:' (How do they treat foreigners? Do they even accept them? Do they eat them? Are there members of this race outside its main society? For example, Moon Elves in a big human metropolises? How do they behave in those areas? Does this race stick together even when in entirely different societies? How are they different from the ones who live still in the motherland? Remember that while some foreign races may be new to a place, there will be others who have spent generations outside their motherland and are practically fully assimilated to a new culture.) 'History' (This space is no mandatory, as I might edit a lot of what you write. Whatever you write here will be appreciated, from ideas to a full history. Just don’t get too attached to it.)